Faberrittana Facebook
by EmilyGleekFreak
Summary: As the title says: Faberrittana facebook with some Finn and Puck on the side:
1. Chapter 1

**_Just a little thing I wanted to do :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Night with some Glee girls at my place, shouldn't be too bad, but you never know what could happen with some of them;)

_**Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce like this.**_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **What the hell?

**Santana Lopez: **None of you business Puck.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Ok, chill…

**Santana Lopez: **Whatever.

**Finn Hudson: **Seriously, what's going on?

**Brittany Pierce: **Me, Quinn, Santana and Rachel are going to have sexy times again, I love it when we do it, Rachel's so cute, and Quinn is as well, I would say Santana was but she's more sexy.

**Quinn Fabray: **Brittany! You're not meant to out us, delete it now!

**Brittany Pierce: **I can't, I don't know how too. :S

**Quinn Fabray: **Urgh, oh well. Everyone knows now.

**Santana Lopez: **Brit!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Hot guys… you know, maybe I could come over tonight you know, watch.

**Rachel Berry: **Ew, no. Girls only Noah.

**Finn Hudson: **Ok now I've seen it all…

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **How come he got to see?

**Santana Lopez: **He didn't.

**Finn Hudson: **I didn't.

**Brittany Pierce: **Can we stay over for the night Rach? I bought some new duck pyjamas, not like I'd be wearing them but oh well, I think you'll like them,

**Rachel Berry: **Yeah, course Brit, Quinn and Santana can come too if they want.

**Quinn Fabray: **Sure, thanks Rach. I'll be over soon I'll just pack quickly.

**Santana Lopez: **Sounds like a plan Berry, I'm now leaving, see you guys soon.

**Brittany Pierce: **I'm coming now Rach.

**Quinn Fabray: **On my way.

**Rachel Berry: **Awesome.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **How come all the hot chicks get all the hot chicks?

**Rachel Berry: **Last night was awesome.

_**Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce like this.**_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I guess you guys had fun then.

**Quinn Fabray: **Oh yes…

**Santana Lopez: **Hell yeah, by the way Quinn, loving the new abs;)

**Quinn Fabray: **Why thank you, I made them for you;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Hot.

**Santana Lopez: **Urgh get a life.

**Rachel Berry: **By the way, Brittany left her bra at my house.

**Brittany Pierce: **Oops, sorry, my bad…

**Quinn Fabray: **Actually I think I threw it somewhere out of reach when I took it off, sorry.

**Finn Hudson: **Seriously… its just not fair.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review = Love.<em>**

**_Love = More Stories._**

**_Lots of love = More stories faster._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I said I'd update so I have, quick. I know. That's what you get for reviewing;) just review more... for more chapters:)**

**I'm sorry if this is too much like the last one but I haven't really had much time to think considering I wrote the last chapter, fell asleep, then now I have literally woke up and updating.**

**But yeah, thanks for the reviews, keep reviewing and enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray: <strong>Another exciting night planned tonight with the girls, hey… maybe you guys could stay all weekend? My parents are out so it wouldn't be a problem, besides, I'm sure that we wouldn't get bored;)

_**Rachel Berry, Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez like this.**_

**Brittany Pierce: **Yeah, I can do this weekend, sounds awesome Q, I can't wait! I love my weekends with you guys.

**Rachel Berry: **Yes. I'm coming Quinn, no stopping me.

**Santana Lopez: **3 more night with you guys… I don't know… who am I kidding, hell yeah count me in!

**Finn Hudson: **Seriously girls, again? I actually can't believe this…

**Quinn Fabray: **Well believe it Frankenteen, I love these girls, you're just gonna have to deal with it.

**Santana Lopez: **Well said Q, and for the record, I love you too, you make me horny;)

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm flattered, you're very charming Ms. Lopez, I have to say.

**Santana Lopez: **I seem to have that effect on people.

**Brittany Pierce: **Awh, love you too Quinn,

**Rachel Berry: H**aha thanks Q love you too

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I can't believe I missed this! Fabray and Lopez… smokin' or what? Please just let me come over, just this once… I'll bring booze.

**Quinn Fabray: **NO!

**Santana Lopez: **Nope.

**Brittany Pierce: **No.

**Rachel Berry: **Sorry Noah, again, only girls allowed… Well, only us 4 girls.

**Quinn Fabray: **Santana… could you come over earlier, I'm bored. ;)

**Santana Lopez: **Sure thing baby, when do you want me?

**Quinn Fabray: **Now.

**Santana Lopez: **On my way…

**Quinn Fabray: **Yay! Brit and Rachel can come early too if you guys want,

**Brittany Pierce: **Yeah, I'll come I just need to find out how to turn my computer off and I'll be there.

**Rachel Berry: **Adorable… Yeah Q, I'll be around in about half an hour I'm just getting my stuff ready for this weekend, want me to bring anything in particular?

**Quinn Fabray: **No, just yourself;)

**Rachel Berry: **Haha, ok.

**Brittany Pierce: **My mom is going to turn my computer off for me; I'm coming over now.

**Quinn Fabray: **Ok, oh look San's here:D

**Rachel Berry: **Awesome, I'm now leaving.

**Quinn Fabray: **Ok, see you soon Rach,

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **All I can do now is let my imagination run wild… This sucks.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray <strong>and** Santana Lopez **are in a relationship.

_**Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman like this.**_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Hot ladies..

**Santana Lopez: **Yeah, now all of Fabray is technically mine, but I'm willing to share with my ladies… but only with my two lovely ladies;)

**Quinn Fabray: **Does that mean that I can tap that fine job of a body that you have now?

**Santana Lopez: **Sure does honey,

**Quinn Fabray: **Come over San, now. You're staying the night.

**Santana Lopez: **But it's Monday.

**Quinn Fabray: **And…

**Santana Lopez: **I'm on my way. ;)

**Brittany Pierce: **Can Rach and me come too?

**Quinn Fabray: **Yeah, sure you guys can.

**Rachel Berry: **Thanks guys, see you soon.

**Quinn Fabray: **No problem,

**Finn Hudson: **I give up. I just give up…

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Dude, look on the bright side, the school's hottest chicks are dating and they're probably having sex as we chat.

**Finn Hudson: **Mailman, mailman, mailman…

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **That's more like it.

**Rachel Berry: **Seriously guys? You need to grow up. Just because they're in a relationship doesn't mean they're having sex… well for them it does but never mind.

**Brittany Pierce: **Yeah, not cool guys.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **C'mon guys, you have to be a little bit jealous right?

**Brittany Pierce: **No.

**Rachel Berry: **We'll still meet up on a regular basis, like tonight… as a matter of fact, Brits and I are going to see the two now.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Well it's all right for you guys… This is so not fair-.-

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Now please:)<strong>


End file.
